It's not a dream
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma one shot. No good at summarys.


One shot, Sakuno and Ryoma. I just had to do this...I just love this pair. No flames, enjoy, review.

* * *

Sakuno stared at the bright sunlight, spring was here. She pulled on some clothes and ran outside. What a wonderful day! She was due to her appointment at the doctor's. Her grandmother was busy today and couldn't make it to come with her to her appointment. But that was okay; she would be fine by herself.

------------------------------

Sakuno arrived home, expecting her grandmother to be there. She padded to the kitchen only to find the one and only Echizen Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"Coach told me to come and check on you," he said in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry if this may be boring to you, you can do whatever might be more important to do then be with me now. Bye!" Sakuno was rather pissed at Ryoma, _why was he always like this? Why is always so cold to me?_ She didn't like those questions in her head, and she didn't like being shy around him anymore. She liked him and he probably didn't give a damn about her.

"Hey…" Ryoma started but seemed to think otherwise.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Never mind, it's not important," he mumbled.

"Just spit it out," Sakuno calmed down a bit.

"…meet me at the park tonight, I'll be waiting. If you don't want to come…then don't." Ryoma muttered and pulling his cap down he ran out of the house.

"I'm not going," Sakuno said to herself…she had to get over it. Ryoma already had tons of fan girls and she was probably just a nuisance like them…or maybe more of a nuisance. She went out again, it wasn't fun being alone at home.

"Sakuno-chan!" Momo ran up to Sakuno.

"Oh! Momoshiro-sempai!" Sakuno was surprised.

"Have you seen Ryoma? He isn't at the party for the regulars…plus he promised he'd be there… But knowing him, he probably is somewhere sleeping," Momo sighed.

Sakuno checked her watch as it began to rain. It was pretty late… "Nope, I didn't see him." Sakuno said goodbye to Momo and he ran off. _Wait! Isn't Ryoma waiting for you at the park?_ Sakuno thought. Her eyes widened as the rain fell harder. _I'll be waiting._ The thought of him saying that was racking in her head. She dashed off to the park, the rain wasn't good to be staying in for too long.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out to the boy who was standing there waiting at the park.

"Baka, you're late. Did you get lost?" Ryoma said calmly.

"I'm sorry…you must be cold…" the girl sneezed.

Ryoma smirked, "Seems to me you're colder." Then Echizen sneezed while Sakuno smirked at him, eyebrows raised. Echizen just smiled and reached over and pulled the girl into an embrace.

"R-ryoma-kun?" she stuttered, blushing violently.

"I wanted to tell you that I liked you. I guess I didn't have the guts to say it until now." Ryoma smiled, foolishly.

"I…I always wanted to say that too. But…but I was scared that I was always such a nuisance and you wouldn't like a girl like me," Sakuno whispered softly in his ear. It was cold but she didn't mind, being with him was worth all this.

"Nuisance? Girl like you?" the tennis prince laughed and blushed while adding, "What are you saying? You're just my type, and the only girl I'll ever love like this…"

Silence fell as they kissed, they both deserved each other. They stood there in the rain, telling each other what they had thought. They would laugh at all the silly things they had did and all the silly thoughts they thought of each other.

As dawn approached, Sakuno and Ryoma woke up in their beds. They had fallen asleep with a clear smile on their faces. And they were about to get up when…ACHOO!!! They sneezed…I guess staying out in the rain too long is bad for you. But they were happy even with the flu.

_Nothings going to change…Ryoma probably doesn't care about me…maybe it was just a dream._ Sakuno thought to herself but still cherished that moment even thought it probably was a dream.

Echizen reached for the phone and dialed the number he had always longed to. He knew the number by heart, always had tried to build up the courage to do so. _It's not a dream. _Ryoma grinned as the phone was picked up by a certain cute girl.

"Get better soon, Sakuno," that was all the words needed to say between the two. It's not a dream.


End file.
